iwakufandomcom-20200214-history
Kiru Sarken
Kiru Sarken 'is a Draakon Seran from another world dubbed Teronai. Upon his arrival into Iwaku, he has found purpose in his place here. He now seeks a way back to his world and to help stop a potential threat from harming the world he has been flung into. Although commonly confused with being a Shape-Shifter due to his draconic and goat-like features, Kiru is unrelated to them. He considers himself Seran human, albeit a different appearance from the norm. For reasons undiscovered, many of Kiru's abilities have been blocked, only occasionally showing windows of opportunity in times of great need. However, Kiru has retained his superb martial ability in fighting with two swords and also his heightened senses, allowing him greatly enhanced reflexes and dexterity. Kiru's Past Kiru comes from another world known as Teronai, where most of the population is isolated in a divided city. On one part of the city dwell the humans who retain dominance over the world. The other part is where the Seran, like Kiru, live. Although Kiru does not have amnesia of where he came from, he has a tendency to repress memories and focus on the present than dwell on the past. Yet, instances in Iwaku have caused some of these repressed memories to resurface. There is also a deeper past to him that is locked away as well... 1 - The Seran Sect The Seran Sect of Teronai was rundown and depreciated, but it did not stop the people from living. People were active in the street this early in the morning, talking and exchanging gossip. He had never been there until now. He had managed to escape the clutches of the people who held him. He had a goal to complete, but was unsure how to obtain it. It was an alien world to someone with little memory of his past. He would have to explore it in order to complete what was expected of him. He knew this though: Humans lived away from these people. These were people that humans had deemed unnatural or monstrous. These people were known as Seran. He looked down at his own hands. They were covered in a dull silver fur. They looked monstrous with their ebony claws. He turned around and saw his tail swish back and forth like a pendulum. But he was a Seran, just like these people. He knew that for sure, even if he did look different from them. He took a confident breath and walked through the main street of the Seran sect. As he walked, the crowds one by one went silent and eyed him with unease. Kiru wondered to himself: “This was the Seran Sect, wasn't it?” He continued down the street as the people slowly avoided him. He gave a smile at some but most turned away, some out of disgust. Kiru neared the end of the street, where three large men were waiting. They each held some makeshift martial weapon: one had a crowbar, another a hammer, and the other a shovel. “Hey Seran!” One of the men shouted at him. “Your kind isn't allowed here! This place is the refuge for people who were put in here against their will.” Kiru stopped and looked towards them. He tilted his head slightly at the man's statement. Weren't they Seran too? They were placed here by the government. That would mean they were Seran. He looked at the man, “But, aren't I a Seran, just like you?” The men looked at each other and broke in mock laughter. “'Just like me'? Have you looked at yourself in a mirror?” One of them spoke out out of his laughter. “You're not just a Seran, you're a Draakon! You're nothing like us!” They continued to laugh and continued to mock him. “Look at that snout.” “That tail is preposterous.” “What's with the blue hair?” “All that fur, you'd think he was some kind of beast. Oh wait, he is!” Kiru twitched, but merely shook his head, holding back the urge to retaliate. He shook his head, “I'm just passing through. I won't come here again.” The men stopped laughing. One stepped forward holding out his crowbar. “No. You wont.” He lunged towards the Draakon Seran. With near improbable grace, Kiru dodged the man's attack, like a matador would with a bull. He had two options: He could either fight his way through and have their blood on his hands, or he could... Before the other men had a chance to commence their attack, a rush of silver passed by them at a high speed. It knocked the two men to the ground as the third got back up. The Draakon had disappeared. He ran. He continued running down the street before reaching an alleyway where he could rest. His breaths were heavy with not only fatigue, but also confusion. Thoughts ran through his mind: “But...but I am just like you. Even if you aren't Seran...” ''Why? Why couldn't they see that? 2 - XEO Kiru awoke to the sound of softly scraping metal joints. It was uniform, near mechanical. And it sounded like it was marching. Eventually, it grew faint and Kiru could hear it no longer. He opened his eyes to see a dirty, littered room. Mechanical parts of all shapes and sizes decorated the floor, desk, and shelves of the room. The floor was stained with oils and other liquids, giving off the rich stench of a mechanic. He heard the marching continue. Quickly, Kiru lay back still with his eyes closed. The marching grew louder with the mechanical scraping. Closer, closer it grew towards him. He could hear it was back in the room, but it continued getting closer. Then it stopped. Slowly, Kiru opened his eyes to two bright blue pupil-less eyes. They glowed with a strange energy. It “blinked” and tilted its head. In a calm, curious, child-like voice it queried: “Is the specimen ready for dissection?” The Draakon Seran gave a jump as he lunged to his feet before tripping backwards over some metal lying on the ground and knocking over a shelf of mechanical parts. He fell on his bottom as can on the desk next to where he fell tipped over and dripped its liquid on Kiru’s head. Kiru could see what was staring at him, and it was on its back cackling with child-like and life-like laughter. It was no larger than the length of his arm roughly the shape of a small, lithe, quadrapedal creature. Its tail with a triangular bladed tip was swinging wildly. Its face was in the likeness of a Draakon Seran, but much more deformed in proportions. The multiple types of metal which encased its form gave it a more comical appearance to it. Eventually, it finished it’s laughter as it rolled over and stared back at Kiru. He noticed the liquid dripping on the Draakon’s head and bursted out in laughter once more. “Har har, very funny,” Kiru gave his sarcastic tone to the words. He swiped his head and looked at the liquid. Oil. “Maybe you’d like it if I made you knock over everything and have oil drip on your head.” “EXCUSE ME!” The sound came from the voice box of the creature, distinctively feminine. “You do NOT talk to my him like that. I could have left you back there in that alley, but I gave out of the kindness of my heart a place for you to recover. And you repay me by threatening my child?!” Kiru was shocked. Did it actually come across that way? “N-no, I was merely joking—“ “And you! Xeo! What did I tell you about pranking our guests? Don’t you remember the ‘oil carnival’ incident that Mommy was so angry about?” The small robot gave a snicker, “Yes, it was funny, right?” “XEO!” There was a silence from the creature. “Sorry Mommy.” Kiru blinked. Mommy? Was this thing really this woman’s child…? “I’m coming upstairs now to make sure neither of you two caused anything to break.” Instantly, Xeo darted towards the door as Kiru heard a person walking up the stairs. As Xeo moved back away to make room for “Mommy”, Kiru gasped in surprise as he saw the piercing emerald eyes of her gaze. A Witch. But it wasn’t just any Witch. It was the same woman who had saved him before... 3 - Purpose SMACK! The punch was unanticipated as Kiru staggered to the ground. The pain of the blow was bad enough, no thanks to Kiru's sensitivity to pain, but how it happened may have stung worse than the action itself. He was pushed into the wall and slid down slumping against it. He looked up to see the giant of a Seran towering over him. His eyes glowing a bright gold. The Seran grabbed Kiru by his neck and readied another punch. "FERRO! STOP!" A woman with dark unkempt hair ran towards the two Draakon fighting. Her eyes a bright emerald as they flashed briefly with emotion. By her side, a small robotic creature stood close next to her. "He doesn't remember anything!" The red draakon turned to her with a piercing gaze. "Do I look like I care?! He may not remember, but I do! He worked for Auralius, he was their tool! He doesn't care for us." As he turned back to Kiru, Ferro's expression turned from one of anger to utter shock. Instantly he let loose the grip on Kiru's neck and growled in pain. Kiru slumped back down to the floor, barely managing to keep his concentration after Ferro smacked him about. He saw the large Draakon clutch his leg in pain, staring at the small little robot. "You little bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?" The little robot's angry eyes didn't change as he spoke in a distorted children's voice. "Kiru is a nice person! He made mommy laugh! If he wanted to hurt someone, he would have done it by now, you big meanie!" Ferro was taken aback by surprise of the little creature. He looked back up at the woman whose expression remained filled with concern. "You really want to protect him? You really want to protect the bastard who killed so many of us while we tried to struggle in this hell?" The woman nodded, "That's not his purpose anymore. He's not one of them now. He's shown me this." "And what if he turns back?" Kiru struggled to get back up and looked to Vivian as she passed her calm eyes to his. He saw them flicker for a moment before they turned back to Ferro. "I focus on the present, Ferro. Not the past, nor the future. I trust him." The Seran Seran are humans or other beings that have a conscious link between themselves and their souls. Every person has some sort of connection to their soul, but few can actually truly feel it. This link causes an enlightenment of sorts and allows a person to “see” into himself/herself and draw out power. The nature of this power varies from person to person and also has varying strengths. But there is a catch: every Seran has a limit. A Seran can only draw upon the power of his/her soul so much before he/she begins to drain on more than just its energy. Every Seran is aware of it, because once approached, it feels like a constriction around the heart, as though one would have a heart attack. If is a Seran goes beyond his/her limit, the connection between himself and the soul is severed. The result is something akin to being brain-dead. A Seran will still breath, will still live, but it cannot act. It is one of the worst fates imaginable, as it leaves the person as a Husk. A characteristic of most Seran are their eyes, which are literally windows into the soul. They vary in color, crossing over the entire visible spectrum. There are three kinds of Seran: Draakons, Witches, and Pseudos. Draakons are like Kiru. They are male humans who have obtained the near complete spiritual enlightenment that is the link between their souls. In this case, the link formed is so strong it causes a transformation into the form of a Draakon. This form typically represents a physical reflection of the individual’s spirit, though this is not always the case. Regardless, the form of the Draakon is the same having a body covered in fur, claws on the feet and hands, a tail, and of course a draconic face and snout. Witches are the female counterpart to the Draakons. A woman who has obtained this near spiritual link does not have the drastic transformation of a Draakon, but still has certain changes. The most obvious is the clarity of a Witch’s eyes, which many believe can pierce into the soul. Although most Seran have similar eyes like this, a Witch’s by far have the most vibrancy. Much like the form of the Draakon reveals something about the spirit, the eyes of a Witch also have this tendency. However, the cases of the Draakon and Witch are extremes and are also uncommon. The most likely case for any Seran is a Pseudo. Pseudos are humans who have Seran-like abilities and traits, but are not considered full Seran. For example, a man may have the eyes of a Seran and some of the abilities. He may not be a Draakon, but he still has abilities on par with the extreme. The same is true for women, with many often being mistaken for actual Witches. ' Abilities Kiru has his own assortment of abilities to aid him on his journey to return back home. Heightened Senses/Reflexes Kiru was nerve trained to be able to sense things at a much higher absolute threshold than most humans’. As such, it has been shown he has been able to dodge many types of attacks should he focus; only the most dire situations cause him to move out of danger by passive reflex (such as a giant log rapidly approaching him for example). But in battle drive or in adrenaline highs, his abilities can extend to the point where is able to parry bullets with his sword. The higher his emotional state, the more potent are his senses, and the more reactive are his reflexes. However, this also comes with a serious side-effect. Due to the increased sensitivity in his nerves, he has become sensitive to nearly everything, just as intended. But unfortunately, this also means negative feelings such as pain. What would seem like a simple prick to a normal human (such as being poked with a needle) is what would feel like a very large wasp stinging Kiru. And just like a human, he has a similar pain threshold before going unconscious due to shock. For the most part, his reflexes and senses can save his hide, but he can still feel pain and he can still bleed. Swordplay/Impromptu Just as Kiru was nerve-trained to defend and dodge, he was also done so to attack and fight. He was trained in being able to fight with two swords and able to utilize ambidexterity. His offensive blade is sword resembling a slightly smaller bastard sword. In most cases, Kiru attacks with this blade. As a desperation move, he will throw the blade. His off-hand blade is a stark contrast, being a katana-like sword. It is also reverse-bladed, effectively making it non-lethal. Its main purpose is, surprisingly, defense, as Kiru tends to use it to parry most blows and other attacks. In other cases, Kiru can also use this blade as a way to shatter hard surfaces which his other blade cannot pierce. As with his main blade, Kiru has the tendency to throw this blade, but instead for the intent of knocking out or disabling an opponent. Both are made from a strong metal made from the residue of Kinorite, a potent material rumored to have the powers of a Seran inside of it. As such, both blades are very strong and will only yield to some of the strongest metals. Kiru relies on both blades to fight. He using his senses, he reacts to what he feels. The more he feels, the quicker and stronger his strikes. He has no set style of sword play, instead only relying on his instincts, senses, and emotions to guide his strikes and his body. However, because he relies on BOTH blades, he is not effective with just one or the other. As with how he normally fights, he can adapt to using one sword, but it is not as effective offensive or defensive wise. Items/Equipment From his travels in Teronai, Kiru has come to rely on some of the items he has from that world. The KEUS The '''Kinorite Entropic Utility System is the black band wrapped around his right arm. It is a combination of a storage device and material synthesis machine. Using the power of Kinorite, a powerful catalyst from Teronai, the KEUS can store real world objects as energy inside of it. However, this space is limited and at most can only hold about a backpack of items. It is also able to synthesize BASIC compounds by utilizing free energy and matter around it. But, it can only do so for basic compounds. For example: being able to form water and stable nourishment can be done (though it’ll taste like crap). However, trying to create something like Uranium 238 will ironically cause a gaping hole about .15 miles in diameter. The Argent Blades Kiru's original swords stored in the KEUS (Details on their structure can be found in Swordplay section of his abilities). Category:Mythos Characters